Sacrifice
by xxMistyDuskxx
Summary: It was a hard thing to watch the one you love loving someone else.  Style, K2, Stendy.  T for language.  Oneshot.


**_A/N: I haven't posted or even written anything in a LONG time, so I might be a little rusty. Nonetheless, enjoy! )_**

* * *

><p>Kenny gazed at the night sky out of Kyle's bedroom window. It was speckled with glimmering stars, many of them veiled by the wispy clouds that had sprawled themselves across the heavens. He leaned his head against the chilled glass as he listened to Kyle rant.<p>

"... I mean, what's so special about Wendy? Why does Stan like her so much more?" Kyle's voice was lined with desperation and despair. Kenny turned to look at him and noticed that Kyle was sitting on the very edge of the bed. Anger was making him grip the mattress, knuckles white. Misery made his head hang low.

Kenny responded neutrally, "I don't know, dude." But of course he knew. Stan was straight, that's all there was to it. Nothing romantic would ever... _could_ ever happen between the two boys because Stan was into women. Everyone who knew Stan could see that. Everyone except Kyle, that is, because as true as it was, Kyle would never let himself believe it.

"Stan and I were going paintballing this weekend, but he had to cancel because Wendy invited him to Denver for _shopping_. Every time I make plans with him, he blows me off to go hang with _her_. Even if it's just plans to drive to school together, somehow _she_ always gets in the way."

Slowly, Kenny pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. It hurt him to see Kyle hurting like this. It really did. Despite how frustrating it was to have to put up with Kyle's naivety when it came to Stan's sexual orientation, Kenny knew firsthand how love can blind people to the harsh realities of life. Maybe Kyle did know, somewhere deep inside him, that it would probably never work out between the two of them. But he wasn't overcome by his doubts. He held onto the hope that one day they could be together.

"Can't he _see_ how hard I _try_?

A while ago, Kenny came to the realisation that Kyle wasn't the only one who was oblivious to the simplest of facts. Stan was completely unaware of the fact that he had become Kyle's source of adoration. He didn't notice any of the things Kyle went out of his way to do for him. Anything Stan asked him to do, he would happily comply. Helping him with homework, driving him home from school, buying him things after he blew all his money on Wendy... nothing Kyle did changed Stan's perception of him. No matter what he did, nothing could modify Stan's mind frame into thinking that he and Kyle were something more than friends.

And that really irritated Kenny. Stan had it so good and he didn't even know it. He didn't even know how badly he was crushing his best friend.

Kyle went on, "What can she do that I can't? What does he see in her? Fuck, dude." He bit down on his lip when he felt hot tears spring to his eyes.

_What can Stan do that I can't?_ Kenny thought, dejectedly. _What do you see in him_? But he knew better than to voice his thoughts. Instead, he looked Kyle in the eye. "He'll come around, just wait and see", was his promise, although any normal person would be able to tell that he was lying through his teeth. Stan might never realise how much Kyle wanted to be with him.

"You really think so?" Kyle sniffed.

_No_. "Of course, dude. Just wait until Wendy breaks up with him. He'll go straight to you for support, and then he'll realise just how much you care about him."

Suddenly Kyle stood up, fists balled up at his sides. "That's not how it works, Ken! Every time they fight he comes running to me for support. And I'm there for him. Every. Fucking. Time. Why would that change if they broke up? They'll just get back together again anyway." Kenny knew this already, but kept his mouth shut.

"I'm just a fucking shoulder for him to cry on. We'll never be anything more than friends. Kenny, you know it as well as I do, so you don't have to sugar coat it for me", Kyle muttered, proving that he wasn't completely oblivious.

_Kyle..._

Furrowing his brows, Kenny said, "You're more than just his friend, Kyle. You two are super best friends. You've always been there for each other. Deep down, I know that Stan appreciates you sticking with him when he's upset about Wendy. He'd return the favour without a second thought."

"You don't get it, Ken. I want to be more than super best friends. I _like_ him. But I don't think he'll ever be able to see that..."

_I do get it._

"Stan's just... he's so dense. There's nothing I can do to make him like me the way I like him." Kyle then turned and looked into Kenny's eyes with his own tear-filled ones. "I can't expect you to understand how I feel."

_ But, I do understand._

Kenny scooted to the edge of the bed, ran his fingers through his hair, and lied, "Yeah, I can't imagine what it must feel like."

"You can just get anyone you wanted without lifting a finger. Everyone just flocks to you, dude." _Not everyone... not you._ "You've got looks, you've got charm... I have nothing. Who am I kidding? Why would I even think that Stan would ever fall for me?"

"Stop it, Kyle!" Kenny suddenly shouted. His outburst came as a complete shock to Kyle, who stared at him with wide, green eyes. "You're smart and witty. You're funny and attractive." _You're more than you know._ "I know you need someone to vent at, but if you're gonna put yourself down the whole time, I'm not just gonna sit here and listen to it."

Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it. Instead of speaking, he walked over to Kenny, bent forward, and wrapped his scrawny arms around him.

Kenny's eyes widened in surprise, but it didn't take long for him to relax into Kyle's embrace. "Thank you, Ken", Kyle whispered. "Thanks for putting up with me." He rested his head on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny reached his arms around Kyle's figure and held him close with a tight grip. A grip that he never wanted to loosen on a boy that he never wanted to lose. But Kyle didn't pay this any notice.

"Well, you're not _that_ hard to put up with", Kenny joked, lightening the mood. "I bet Stan's worse."

Kyle laughed and let go of Kenny, who in turn released his hold on the red head. He stood back up to his full height and said, "Yeah, he can be a real mess sometimes." Kenny noticed that Kyle had left a trail of warm tears on his shoulder that were slowly soaking through the fabric.

It was silent for a moment before Kyle exclaimed, "Goddamnit, _I'm_ the mess right now, though. Sorry, dude." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"You don't have to apologize", Kenny smiled. He seemed so composed on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming. It was so unfair how Kyle practically threw himself at Stan, and Stan didn't even notice. All he had to do was look closer and Kyle could be his.

Meanwhile, Kenny tried so hard to capture Kyle's attention, but to no avail. The only one on his mind was Stan. Kenny had to face the facts. Using Kyle's words as his own – he was just a shoulder to cry on. He and Kyle would never be anything more than friends. Kyle only had eyes for Stan.

Kenny glanced at Kyle's clock and realised how late it was. Since both of them had to get up for school the next day, Kenny decided it was time for him to leave. The two boys walked quietly downstairs to the front door.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow", Kenny said as he headed out the door.

"Yeah. Thanks again, dude. I really just needed to get all that out. I'm glad to have someone who will listen. Now get out of here before you wake my mom." They both laughed and Kenny started the trek towards his house.

On the way there, Kenny made a decision and took out his phone. He slowly typed out '_You better make it up to Kyle for cancelling this weekend'_ and sent it to Stan. A few seconds later he felt the familiar vibration of Stan's reply. '_I'll try'_ was all it read. So, Kenny sent another one '_If you don't, I'll tell Wendy you're cheating on her'_. It was just a joke, of course. Wendy would never believe anything like that if she heard it from Kenny. But he hoped that Stan would be able to take it seriously.

'_Ok, ok! Calm down, dude. I'll invite him to my place tomorrow to game it up.'_

Kenny smiled in triumph and put his phone away. He would do anything to make sure Kyle was happy, even if that meant that he and Kyle wouldn't be together. Kyle would be happier with Stan, anyway. It was a small enough sacrifice to ensure a smile from the red head.

As he continued his walk home, Kenny desperately tried to convince himself that he would be happy if Kyle was happy. But, it was a hard thing to watch the one you love loving someone else. Kyle knew that as well as Kenny did.

'_Maybe one day_', Kenny thought, '_Kyle will see how hard I tried. _

'_And, maybe one day, he'll love me for it._'

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope I didn't completely ruin the story with the ending. I was a little rushed writing the end. I wanted to finish this fic before tomorrow, my sweet sixteenth :0 Anyways, thanks for reading and it would just make my day (my BIRTHDAY) if you left me a review ;)**_


End file.
